Avaritia Vs Caritas
by greeneyes84
Summary: Edward Masen is the boy with it all. After building his first mall, he was determined to have his name in every state. He was just about to build his last one when he met the girl of his dreams who put a roadblock in the middle of his plans and turned his world upside down. Witten by Gooseonline and Greeneyes84
1. Chapter 1

EPOV Why was this state giving me drama? Every other state had rolled over like a young dog would but no, the state of Washington was proving to be a pain in my ass and more trouble than it should have been worth. I shouldn't say the entire state but Seattle was proving most difficult, well four houses were. Maine was the first state and it was the easiest place to build my first mall as they were so naive. They didn't know the value of the land they were selling, or even bothered to look to see if the land was historic. Of courses there were houses on the land that I needed so I took all the houses I needed for a steal, only paying the lowest amount possible for each of them. My malls were always called the Twilight Mall. After I built my first in Maine, I built a mall in each state, making my way down the East Coast and then I would make my way back North, zig zagging my way across the United States until I finished building the Twilight Mall in Minnesota which was my 31st mall. I then flew to Alaska and Hawaii to build malls in those states, then after the Hawaii mall was running smoothly I flew back to North Dakota and continued to zig zag my way up and down the country. I was originally from the Washington area and my parents were still living in the state. I really wanted to build a mall there and I found the perfect location in the suburb called 'Ballard'. The land that I was interested in had everything I needed except the houses. There was 24 houses on the land that I wanted and I brought 20 of the 24 houses easily, but the last four were being the most stubborn, not only were the houses digging their heels in but it didn't bother me that one of the houses was owned by my parents Carlisle and Esme. I took my birth parents name as I didn't want to be attached to Carlisle's wealth I wanted to make my own way in the world I never wanted to be accused of riding my adopted dad's coat tails. It was a week later and my lawyers still had not made any progress with the four houses that I needed so that I could get ready to bulldoze the land in order to build my last Twilight Mall. Building all these malls had become my life's work and I was flying high on the success, I had so much energy. I went to the gym to make use of the energy and make sure my body was in the best shape it could be. Half way through my hour on the rowing machine, I noticed the most stunning girl walk in and jump on a treadmill. She was wearing little purple shorts that hugged her perfect bottom and a bright pink sports bra that left little to my imagination. She looked like she was in her early 20's and I gave up working on the rower as the hot girl was distracting me severely. I had to meet her so I jumped on to the treadmill next to hers and started to run on it. I could see that she was checking me out so I took off my wife beater that was sticking to me. I heard her moan and I smirked at her reaction. I knew that all my hours at the gym had given me a pretty good body, and I'm not ashamed to say that I loved the reactions of women when I took my shirt off. I usually did it just to get a reaction but I never went much further than that. I was too busy and I had no time, but there was something about this girl; she was gorgeous and so sexy, I don't even think she knew what she was doing to every male in this room. I could see a number of them staring and a few were making their way towards her. I don't think so boys. I wanted her so I decided to introduce myself and talk to her. "Hello I'm Edward." I told her, slowing the machine down to a walk so that I could talk to her without panting. Why I told her only my first name I would not be able to tell you. "Hi I'm Isabella." She said shyly, and I couldn't help but smile. Her voice was soft and so sweet. 'What the hell? Soft, sweet?' I had never used those words to describe a girl's voice before, their pussy yes, voices no. Those little shorts she was wearing was going to be the death of me! I swear if they ride up anymore I am going to explode. I was already hard and oh so ready to grab her off that machine and take her over the bench. All I wanted to do was rip her shorts off and bury myself inside her so deep she would taste me in the back of her throat. I wanted her to scream my name as I drove into her. Thank God I was walking at a brisk pace, at least the air flowing from the air conditioner was keeping my erection from making an inappropriate appearance. I really didn't want to get kicked out of here on my first day. I needed something to distract me, rather than watching her ass and breasts bounce whenever she walked, I started talking about the usual stuff. What I thought of Seattle, where I had been before, but I left it vague. I didn't feel like divulging too much and I certainly didn't did want her to know my full name for some reason or what I did for work. I kept talking, but I realized that she was not paying attention to me. I wanted to be mad, no one ignores me, but then I noticed that she was staring at my hands. What the fuck? My hands? Why would a chick stare at my hands but then I saw it. She was biting her bottom lip and her skin flushed as she stared at my fingers. Holy hell, do women really get turned on by that? I had to get her to start talking or I was going to lose it. I was already aroused and just seeing her biting that damn lip was going to make me lose control and cum in my shorts, which I haven't done since I was 15. At least with the shorts she would pull them back down over her ass and I could breathe again for a few minutes. But with the lip and her flushed skin, I was losing my mind. I kept calling her name and asked what she did for a living, and I smiled as she finally snapped out of it but I gulped when her face turned red and my erection became painful. Who the hell knew blushing could be such a turn on? I asked her one more time what she did for a living. "I'm an entrepreneur," she said. I waited for her to elaborate but that was all she would give me. I fought the urge to scowl and demand answers but I knew a game when I saw one. She wanted to play, fine. We kept walking for awhile and again I was distracted at the way her ass and chest jiggled as she walked. She was so sexy and I don't think she even knew it. Again I saw men stare at her and I sucked in a sharp breath as one of them came to talk to her. He was a big guy, darker skin, brown hair and ripped. He had this smile on his face that I wanted to smack and he licked his lips as he stared at Isabella, reminding me of a dog and I growled. Fucker! I'm sure he could a tear a man apart but I was certain I could take him if need be. What the hell? Since when did I care about another man talking to a woman? He asked her if she wanted to join him for a smoothie and I held my breath. She shook her head no and politely told him she wasn't interested and I was quite relieved to see him walk away with his tail between his legs. After another few minutes Isabella left the treadmill and went towards the changing rooms and I was disappointed that she didn't stick around so I could get her number. I ran for another little bit and I kept looking at the changing room, willing her to come back out. What the hell was taking her so long? I imagined she was showering and getting ready and my thoughts immediately went to images of wet skin, water droplets clinging to her breasts, her hands running over her own breasts and stomach as she washed her workout away. I found myself running faster as I pictured her hand disappear between her legs. I jumped off the treadmill and ran out the door to get some air. I sighed heavily as the cold air hit me. An employee followed me out to ask if I was okay and I waved him off telling him I was fine and that I just went at it a little too hard and needed a minute. He nodded and left to go back in. I inhaled the cool air greedily and hoped that the cold air would calm my erection. It had to, I was so hard it was painful. I was not above a little self-love but I would rather it be with someone and I had been so busy these last few years that I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been this aroused, let alone been laid. I had just about calmed myself down when I saw her come out the door. I had been around the corner and I couldn't resist. I had to touch her even if she kicked me in the balls, I just had to. I grabbed her around the waist as gently as I could. I felt her stiffen but then she relaxed as I spoke into her ear, "I'm very good at games Isabella, I always win and I will win at this one, you can bet on that." I felt her lean into me and I was overwhelmed by her scent. It was like clean linen and flowers, and my head was swimming. She smelt like heaven and hell and her body felt incredible and my erection was back but I had to leave her. She wanted to play and I was more than happy to oblige. I went back inside and nodded to the employee from earlier so that he could see that I was fine, and decided that I would continue my workout by working on my chest as it was my best asset after my thick cock. It was next to big window so that you could see the road and car park, wonder which car was Isabellas' I hope it was a good car because if she drove a shitbox that would be the end of our relationship, even though it was just a newborn. I got the barbell placing 100 lb weights on each side then I got in to the correct position and started to do reps in sets of ten. In the middle of my third set I saw Bella, I like calling her Bella it suits her better then Isabella, watching me through the window so I made sure to flex my muscles during the next rep. As I took my frustrations out, and god knows that Bella had added to them, I thought about everything I had. I was a greedy bastard, I knew that. I had money, looks, my life's work was almost complete, or it would be if my parents and the other three houses would co-operate. I always got what I wanted and right now I wanted her. I would play her game for now but soon she would be mine, no matter what nothing would stop her from becoming mine. Later that day I walked in to my lawyer's office to find out the progress of the four stubborn houses. "Hello Mr. Cullen." Mr. Jenks said as he waved me to a seat in front of his desk. "Hello Mr. Jenks, I hope you can give me some good news for once." I said to him harshly as the last time I was in his office he gave me the news that four houses were not complying with my demands. I do, but all the houses but one have agreed to sell their houses for half a million each." Jenks informed me. "Ok I agree to that price for each house, who owns the last house?" I inquired. "An Isabella Swan." He said looking at a few pages of documents. No it couldn't be my Bella I wondered. I will have to explore this. "What is her address?" I asked him and he told me where she lived, I left the office and drove to Bella's house. God I hope it was my Bella's house. Arriving at the address, I moaned when I saw one of the sexiest cars ever made a '69 Camaro I am praying to everyone that is listening that the Camaro was my Bella's. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell and waited. I was shocked when the door opened fully to reveal my Bella, but before I could say anything it shut again. So I knocked softly on the door hoping that she would open it and talk to me. When the door opened again I quickly put my hand on the door to prevent it from closing. "Hello Bella." I said smiling at her. Whoops, the look I got for calling her Bella would have set an ice factory on fire. "How DARE you call me that DO NOT CALL ME THAT you have no right to call me that!" She told me looking like she was about to spit fire. "I am sorry Isabella, please forgive me. I won't call you that name until you give me the honor and privilege of using it." I told her looking down and scuffing the toe of my shoe. "Ok I will let you off this one time. Come in and meet my family." Bella said, standing back to give me room to walk past. Yes I know I'm playing with fire but playing with fire is exciting and fun. "So you live here with your parents?" I asked her wanting to know everything about her and what she did here. "No, they live in my home town of Forks. I live with some people here who I consider my family. How about a tour?" She asked me. I was so eager to know all about her that I would take whatever she was willing to give me "That sounds great." I said as I took her hand, I laced our fingers together and she led me through the foyer into the living room. I saw that the room was well organized with eight big plastic containers each had a different labels, they were 'boy 0-1', 'boy 2-4', 'boy 5-10' and 'boy 10+' the same labels were for the girls. This made me think hard about Bella's job here. I scrunched up my nose when I had a good look at the room, it had ugly burnt orange walls but it wasn't my house so I would keep my dislike of the color to myself to prevent hostility between us. The chandelier had paper lanterns hanging from them that looked a child made them. The couches looked soft and comfy, and I would love to curl up on one of them with my Bella and watch a movie. There was no coffee table but there were these wood pieces on the sides of the lounges. "Something wrong?" She asked sounding confused. "No nothing, just not what I expected." I told her holding my hand out for her to take, which she did. "I suppose, but variety is the spice of life right?" She chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze and I smiled at her which in turn made her smile. "Very true Isabella, I can't say I've ever seen orange walls before," I told her. "Yeah I know, but they remind me of pumpkins and Halloween which is my favorite holiday and pumpkin pie is one of my favorite desserts and I make a mean pumpkin pie and other flavors." She explained. "Mmm, well maybe you would do me the honor of making me one your delicious pies." I said softly and I watched Bella gulp a little. I hope I hadn't scared her off by wanting to try her food that she seemed so proud of. "Are you saying that you want a piece of my pie?" She asked coyly. Oh thank God she wasn't scared. "I would love to taste a piece of your pie anytime." I growled at her, and I saw her blush, huh I wonder if she wants me to lick her own pie? I was lead into the dining room, the dining room had a very long table that had the remains of lunch scatter over the top of it. "You have a big family?" I asked her and she nodded, was she ever going to tell me what she did here? Yes I know I was a hypocrite because I wasn't going to tell her what I did as I think that would be the end of us. "Yeah, I have a lot of people here and I needed a big table for us to eat to. We all like to eat together and I don't believe in this adult and kiddie table nonsense. Kids are family too, and I guess I like a big table. The bigger the better." She informed me. "Mmm, indeed." I purred as I walked past her and the table as soon as I came within arm's reach of her I grazed my fingers up her back then I started to drag my fingers over the top of the table I snuck a look out of the corner of my eye to see her face bright red, was I turning her on? I winked at her and licked my lips thinking about the sweet cream that I knew that her pussy would produce. Bella led me downstairs into the games and theatre rooms I watched as she picked up a pool stick and she caressed it, fuck I wanted her to do that with my cock. Then she teased me playing with two pool balls. She told me that she was good with a stick and balls, while she was talking I gently rubbed the tip of my already leaking cock. I walked to stand in front of her and took the balls from her hands. "I would love to see how you handle my balls." I told her which made her moan and made me run my hand down the whole length of my twitching cock. We skipped the bathroom but I was able to see through to the back there was a pool and Jacuzzi. I would love to see Bella lying out on one of the pool loungers in a teeny tiny bikini. We walked upstairs and I placed my hand on the small of her back every now and then on our travels through her house, upstairs she showed me some of the rooms. When I would touch her I would feel an energy coming off her. We walked back downstairs and we stood in front of a door. "So umm yeah this is my room." She said as I looked down at her as she slowly opened the door, the room was huge there was a king size bed there were some nice lamps on the bedside tables. I looked around the room and then my resolve broke. I kicked the door closed and started to stalk Bella she walked backwards towards the bed. I continued until I was an inch away from her body. I took her face in my hands. "You are stunning Isabella, may I kiss you?" I asked her hoping that she said yes. "Yes please kiss me." She moaned out and with those words out of her mouth I claimed her mouth giving soft closed mouth kisses until she daintily nipped my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave without hesitation. I dragged my hands backward so that they weave in to her hair, it was so silky. I stroked my tongue against hers after becoming breathless I broke the kiss. I slowly started to undress her. I took off her top and threw it to the ground and cupped her perfect tits and fondled them tenderly. I felt her taking off my collared shirt. We came back together in a deep consuming kiss. This time Bella broke the kiss, she playfully pushed me back and took off her jeans, as she was doing this I quickly took off mine and made sure they were in arms reach of the bed. I picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed, damn she feels like I'm lifting a feather. I crawled up her body and took off her bra and my hand went straight to her right breast while my mouth and tongue started to tease her left nipple. I spent some time on that side before I swapped to pay the same amount of attention to the right breast. After a few minutes of nuzzling I pulled back and sat on my heels. I grazed my hands down her body until I reached her lacy dark blue panties, I stuck my fingers in the edge of them slowly pulling them down to reveal her bare pussy. "Oh God Isabella that is the sexiest thing I have seen besides porn." I told her guiding her feet out of her panties once she was free of them I spread her legs, then I went to town feasting on her already dripping pussy. I licked her slit and nibbled her clit which set off her climax. God I couldn't wait to get inside of her. I quickly took off my boxer briefs and twirled them around my finger until they flew off and hit my Bella softly in her chest. She giggled at this, while she was giggling I retrieved my jeans to hunt out one of the condoms that I had placed there before I went to the gym. As I had been caught out before and had to forgo sex because we had no protection. As soon as Bella heard the foil packet. "Edward you don't need that. Please fuck me bare." She told me and I looked at her, huh, maybe I could get what I wanted, the permission to call her Bella. "Ok baby I will fuck you bare but before I do you have to give something up." I said calmly playing with her tiny, tight, fuck hole. "What do you want angel?" She asked panting softly. "Let me call you Bella." I told her inserting one finger inside her. "Yes fuck Edward! Yes you can call me Bella, just fuck me hard and fast please." She panted out as I had her on the cusp of another orgasam. Once I got what I wanted I quickly removed my fingers and slid my thick, ready cock into her dripping pussy. "Oh God!" Bella called out. "Not God, but close, it's Edward baby" I said giving her some deep thrusts. I sped up my movements until I was making Bella scream out, and she would scream my name or Gods'. It was a few minutes later I felt her little pussy squeeze my cock while she expeirenced her orgasam which triggered my cream to shoot out and coat the inside of Bella's tiny pussy. I pulled out of her and watched her petite pussy shrink back to its normal pre-fucked size. "Oh baby you are perfect." I told her giving her kisses all over her face making sure to land some on her mouth where I gave her my tongue, which she lapped up. I got dressed and I gave Bella a long kiss, fuck I think I was falling for her, hard. I watched as Bella got dressed, when she was ready I unlocked the door and walked out and almost tripped over a little girl who looked about the age of three. She looked so sad so I knelt down beside her. "What's wrong princess?" I asked her. "I'm scared, I heard momma Bella screaming, she is never scared mister do know why she was scared?" The little girl asked me with huge tears that were about to fall from her huge cobalt blue eyes. "Princess, momma Bella and I were watching a very scary movie but she is ok now." I told her and she gave me a huge hug then she thanked me before sniffing and running off down the hall. Bella walked out and saw me kneeling on the floor. "What happened Edward? Why are you on the floor?" Bella asked sounding worried she knelt down beside me. "I met a little girl who was concerned about the noises I was encouraging from you. I told her that we were watching a scary movie so she is ok now" I told her. "Did the girl have blue eyes and black hair?" Bella asked. "Yeah, what do you do here Bella?" I questioned her. "I open my home to those who have lost their homes by no fault of their own. For example, I had ten families living here after Katrina." Bella explained. Fuck what have I done? I was trying to destroy this house and girl who went out of her way to help the less fortunate. I had to make a phone call, I had to get Jenks to give the houses back. "Bella baby I have to make a phone call." I told her giving her a kiss before walking back in the room to make the call. "Hi Jenks, I need you to give back every house that I have brought in that block in Seattle. Also I need you to stop pestering Isabella Swan I don't want her house or any other." I told Jenks. "What about the money you paid for the houses?" Jenks asked me. "I don't care Jenks, I don't give a shit about the money just give them back." I said to him. I heard a gasp behind me, I turned to see Bella staring at me. "Are you Edward Masen?" Bella asked. "Yes I am why?" I asked not wanting to lie to her anymore. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE EDWARD!" She screamed at me. "Why? What have I done or not done?" I asked confused. "You have been trying to buy my house and somehow you were able to convince my good friends to sell their houses. Look I don't care, GET OUT NOW!" She told me pointing to the door, I knew that she wasn't going to listen to anything I could have said so I just hung my head and walked out of her house knowing that I was going to be without my heart as it was hers and I had left it with her. I got in my car and drove straight to the largest florist close by, during the drive I rang one of the maternity hospitals to find out how many new moms were going to be in the hospital tomorrow they told me 25 would be there, I thanked them and hung up. I walked into the store and asked for the manager of the store. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I have just been put in the dog house majorly so I will be requiring the use of your stock until I'm out of it." I said offering my hand to him, which he took. "Hi Edward, I'm George. Thank you for choosing my store. Let's start getting you out of the dog house. Do you have any ideas or would you like me to offer some suggestions?" George offered. "I would like to say I'm sorry and I would like to send 25 small bouquets of flowers that mean congratulations to the new moms in the hospital." I informed him. "Ok for the moms I would suggest bouquets of red and yellow roses which symbolizes congratulations, and for the "I'm sorry," I would pick the purple hyacinths which symbolize 'I am sorry and please forgive me' are you happy with those options?" George asked. "Those sound perfect, can I get them both sent off tomorrow morning. I would like to give you $1000 dollars so that you can send flowers to my Bella each day, I dont mind what you send each day but I would like to send 15 red roses in a weeks' time as I believe they represent 'I'm truly sorry' but I'm not sure." I said. "Yes I can send them off, I'm happy with you paying in advance and you are correct with the meaning behind the 15 roses. Is there anything that you would like to write on the cards that go with the flowers?" George asked me which made me think, what did I want to say on the cards. "On the first one can it say 'Isabella, I am sorry. Please forgive me and my greedy ways, you have made rethink my way of earning money.', George can you write what the type of flowers are and their meaning that you send?" I asked him. "That can be done." George told me then I shook his hand and walked out the door I sat in my car and thought about what I could do for the moms, dads and kids that lived at her house. I drove to Best Buy and walked to the Electronic Department. Once there I got the attention of one of the staff. "Hi I would like 20 iPads and 20 PlayStation Vita's please, with ten games for each Vita's and 100 grand worth of iTune gift cards." I told him and watched as he imitated a fish out of water as I just dropped close to 300,000 dollars in this store. "Ok sir, let me just get my boss and then we will be able to complete your request." The staffer said then walked away to get me help. I asked them to box the iPads in one box and the Vitas in another, once my purchase was complete I walked out of the store. I was happy with what I was giving to the kids and men who were living at Bella's house. Now I knew what I wanted to get for the women. I drove around the city until I saw a huge beauty salon, I stopped my car and got out. "Hello I would like to buy 15 massage sessions as well as manicures and all the other girly things please. I would like them to last all day." I said as I reached the front desk of the salon. "Sure Sir, let me organise that for you now." 30 minutes later I had all the gift certificates in an nondescript envelope. I drove back to Best Buy to retrieve my packed boxes then I went to fedex so that I could get them all sent to Bella's house in one delivery I hope she would forgive me and give me a second chance. Life was hell! I never really knew what I was missing until Bella came into it and then in just one afternoon she owned me, mind, body and soul and without her, my life well sucked. She did do something for me though; she changed me. I looked back on my life and I realized just what my strive for success and greed had done, it had consumed me and I became a man that I hated, that I swore I would never become and one that my mother never raised. She changed that, she made me see the error of my ways and because of her I actually contacted my parents. Well I showed up on their doorstep with the money that I had used to buy their house. My father was shocked that it was me and I felt terrible when I saw the look of pain in his eyes but once I apologized and told them about Bella, they forgave me and I laughed as my mother smacked the back of my head and told me I was to never leave them again. She said that we were a family, that she understood I needed to make my own way but that I should feel like I can come to them and that if I ever left them again she would hunt me down and tan my hide. I spent the night at my parents and told them everything, well not the sex part, a man has to have some secrets, well that and I didn't want to give my mother a heart attack. My father was proud of me, he had been proud about the malls and that I was making my own way in this world and was a highly successful business man but he was even more proud that I found that someone special. He told me that if Bella had felt the same connection that I had then she would come around and to just keep showing her the type of man they raised me to be. It felt good to reconnect with them, I had missed my parents a lot. I then personally apologized to all the families I bought out and was more than a little surprised when Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock asked me out for a beer and Jasper's wife Alice told me that my current stylist was an idiot and that there was more colors that I could wear besides green. I thought Emmett's wife Rosalie was going to deck me but she took one look at my car and offered to tune it instead. These people were amazing and I couldn't believe what I was going to do. I needed to get back out in society and meet people and these two couples were a great start. I hadn't heard from Bella and I was going crazy. I needed to see her but I didn't dare go to her house. Why? I was a chicken shit, that's why. I was petrified that she would tell me fuck off and then slam the door in my face. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes or feel her rejection so I left it alone. My dad was right, if she felt what I did, she would come around. So instead I went to see Jenks. There was some hold up on getting the rest of the money I owed to some of the owners of their houses and Jenks needed me to sign some paperwork and talk to the bank manager. I finished up at his office and decided to take a walk. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings as I was lost in my own thoughts. I needed Bella and I was praying to whatever deity that would listen that I could just hear her sweet voice one more time. I could hear a commotion behind me but I just kept walking. I swore someone called my name but it could have been anyone. Then all of a sudden I heard someone scream "EDWARD MASEN!" I froze right in the middle of the sidewalk. It couldn't be. Could it? I turned around slowly and there she was, like a dream come true; Bella. I wanted to run and wrap her in my arms and kiss her into oblivion but all I could do was walk to her. I stopped about five feet from her and just said her name in disbelief. "Hey," is all she said and all I could do is fall at her feet and lay all my feelings, all my thoughts on the line. "Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me and I don't blame you. I was a greedy son of a bitch and it's always been my dream to own a mall. Once I built my first one and saw the money I was making, I wanted more and I became obsessed with it. I didn't care what it would cost or who. But then I met you. At first I just wanted you as a fling maybe, but once I met you, talked to you and saw what kind of person you were, well it changed something inside of me. I'm not perfect and I'm not saying I can change overnight but Isabella I want to be good for you and if I have to sell all my malls, give away my fortune and live on the streets to have you I will. Please Isabella, forgive me for my sins, my greed and my selfishness." I sobbed. "Bella." I heard her soft voice say and my head shot up and I looked into her perfect chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry what?" I asked. Please tell me I heard her right. "Please call me Bella." She begged and I jumped to my feet and took her hand asking her if this is really what she wanted and when she nodded I grabbed her around the waist and just hugged her close to my chest. I couldn't do anything but just keep telling her I was sorry. I wanted to tell her I loved her but thought that maybe it was too soon so I just cried a little instead and relished the feel of her body against mine. We stood there for a few minutes and I almost whimpered when she pulled away from me. "Edward, I want this to work I really do, but I have few requests." She stated. "Anything." I told her. I would give her anything she wanted. No matter what it was. "Okay first, I want to go out on a proper date and no hanky panky. I'm really not that kind of girl. Second, if you truly want to help, may I suggest that instead of building a mall, you can help by building a new shelter. My house is great but it still doesn't have the room for all those that need help." She explained and I fought my chuckle. A proper date was the first thing on my list if she gave me a second chance. I really didn't know how I was going to keep my hands off her but I knew she wanted to do this right, like we should have done so I would do whatever she wanted and then I told her that I would have Jenks take care of whatever was needed to help with a new shelter. I wanted to kiss her and then go back to Jenks to start the shelter project but there was more important things I had to take care of first. "Bella, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" I asked her, she may have said she wanted this to work but she could still say no. "Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Masen?" She said with a wicked smile and I chuckled. "Bella please use my real last name." I asked her smiling. "Sure I would be honored to use it what is it?" She questioned. "My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I told her which made her gasp when I said the name Cullen and as it registered that Carlisle and Esme were my parents. "Of course, are you saying yes beautiful?" I asked her. She said yes I whooped, hollered and pumped my fist. It felt like I was 17 all over again and it felt wonderful. I led her back to her car and kissed her hand in thanks, telling her I would pick her up around 7pm. Then as she drove away I thought about what Bella had done again. I always felt greedy I guess. It was never on the scale it has been since I built my first mall but I guess in a way I've always been greedy. Life always came so easy and I always got what I wanted. As I got older and became successful I just kept taking what I wanted or it was given to me. Bella changed all that and her ultimate act of charity was to take this greedy old man and make him a better person. Bella gave me the greatest gift I could ever get; herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV I could not believe that man, hiding behind his lawyers. Who the hell does he think he is? How dare he come here and ask me to sell my house. If I sold it, what would those who I help and give shelter to do? My house was open to those in need. I had grown up comfortably, I wasn't rich but the bills were paid and my parents taught me that you should always help those in need. I helped in soup kitchens, read at shelters and volunteered at the children's hospital. I did what I could for those less fortunate. I opened up my home and paid for them to stay as long as they wanted. Most people would ask how a young woman like me was able to afford this. I was lucky enough to have a book of mine published in my young life and not to pat my own back but it is currently sitting in second place on the New York Times best sellers list, so I was rolling in money, but if you saw me you wouldn't be able to tell as I lived a simple life. My house had 15 bedrooms and the only big expense that I had was the cook that I hired to feed the whole house. I had heard that this Mr. Edward Masen was pestering everyone on the block and that most of the people he had spoken to had sold their homes to him except Carlisle's, Jasper's, Emmett's and of course my house. except Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and of course me. I had spoken to Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett and none of them wanted to sell, and I for one was determined not to sell. Mr. Masen was not buying my home. He wouldn't explain really what he wanted them for, just that he saw a great opportunity for the land here and was willing to buy my home and that it would be a great financial gain for me. Mr. Masen needs to do his research. If he had, he would have known that me and the other three men don't want or need his hush money. As I mentioned, I'm a bestselling author, Emmett McCarty and his wife Rosalie own a lucrative business restoring and rebuilding antique cars. Jasper Whitlock was a successful lawyer and his wife Alice, who was also my best friend, ran a highly successful business designing vintage clothes. Her website was top rated and her designs were known all over the world. Carlisle Cullen was a brilliant Neurosurgeon and his wife Esme was a hell of a baker. Why would they want to sell when they had money, especially when Mr. Masen was offering so low. Why would anyone sell below what they paid? He must really think we're idiots. I however, know how to do my research. Mr. Masen was famous for his Twilight Malls that covered most of the United States and now he had his sights set on Seattle. Mr. Rich and greedy ass pretty boy was gonna learn the hard way that you can't always get what you want. During the next week I got a phone call from Mr. Masen's lawyers. Every day it was the same thing; they were asking me to sell my house but there was no way I was going to sell my house I loved it. I was extremely aggravated and I wasn't one to drink, and it was raining too much to go for a run outside, so I went to the gym and started walking on a treadmill. I didn't come here a lot but I did know that the same people worked out here every day. None of them held my attention but I noticed there was a very fit good looking man in his late 20's working out on the rower. Damn he was good looking and I could feel myself break into a sweat as I watched the muscles in his arms flex with every pull of the handle. I could just imaging what the arms would feel like wrapped around me and I resisted the urge to fan myself. I watched coyly as he gave up on the rower and moved to the treadmill next to mine. I watched him run out of the corner of my eye and moaned when he took off his wife beater and slowed his machine down and introduced himself to me. "Hello I'm Edward," he said. Ha, interesting he only gave his first name, so that set alarm bells off in my head so I gave my full Christian name to him, not the one I prefer. "Hi I'm Isabella." I told him looking down. "Nice to meet you Isabella. Are you from around here?" He asked and I almost fell off the treadmill when he smiled. "Umm, yeah I grew up here." I stammered and he smirked, smug bastard. "I'm from the area as well but I haven't been here in quite some time. I honestly can't remember it being so wet and rainy here." He said. Wet? If you want to talk about wet he needs to check my panties as watching Edward workout on both the treadmill and rower had made my motor run like no other man ever had before and that includes movie and rock stars. His chest was incredible, he wasn't all abs and muscle but his abs were defined and I could see his hip bones peeking out over his shorts with just the hint of a happy trail and the famous v that all toned men had. My mouth went dry at the thoughts I had of just what lay at the end of that trail. I could just imagine how big he was, I saw his hands and feet and those fingers; my God! I was day dreaming about those fingers on my skin when I realized that he was talking to me. "I'm sorry what?" I asked, feeling my face flame and I saw him raise his eyebrow and his smirk got a little bigger. See, smug bastard. "I asked what you did for a living." He chuckled and I fought the urge to roll my eyes and flip him off for interrupting my sexy daydreams. Wait! He was still talking to me so maybe I could make said daydreams into reality. But I really didn't want to tell him too much about myself at least not here. A girl has to have some mystery right? Right! "I'm an entrepreneur." I told him vaguely and he nodded for me to continue but I left it at that. He may have been hot as hell and I may want to mount him like a horse but there was no way I was telling him what I did or how I helped those less fortunate. Not yet! There was something about him that had my mind screaming for me to keep quiet. "Hmm, a guessing game is it?" He chuckled and I just kept walking as I waited to see what he would do. "Well, Isabella I guess I'll just have to figure it out." He said and I rose an eyebrow in invitation. The rest of my workout was silent but I could feel him looking at me, eye fucking was more like it and I may have shook my ass a little as I walked just to hear him suck in a sharp breath and I swore I heard him snarl when one of locals came over to talk to me. I declined the man's offer to join him for a smoothie and I think Edward seemed relieved. I had been walking for about an hour and decided it was time to shower and then head home. I always liked to be there for the dinner rush to help out my chef. He was a brilliant cook and was more than capable of serving everyone but I liked to help out and bake a dessert. I had decided that since I was making my famous apple pie tonight that I should get home and prepare it so it was ready. I showered, dried my hair and made use of the little sun dress that was in my bag. I usually just changed into sweats and then went home but I had brought the sun dress with me just in case I had errands to run. I didn't but I was glad that I bought it now that I had met Edward. I left the changing area and walked out to the front desk to pay for next month's membership and my face fell when I didn't see Edward. Part of me was hoping that he stuck around and would ask for my number or at the very least say good bye but he was nowhere to be seen. I paid for the membership and left the gym but as soon as I was outside someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to them. I wanted to scream but then I heard his voice. His sweet breath caressed my ear as he said softly, "I'm very good at games Isabella, I always win and I will win at this one, you can bet on that." His hands left my body and I felt cold and so turned on that I was panting. How the hell did he do that? I turned around as quickly as I could without falling down and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Well damn! I left I left the gym to head home. I walked away from the gym but I stopped when a damn crow flew by me out of freakin nowhere and my jaw dropped as I saw 'Mr. Oh so fucking sexy' lying on his back on a weight bench doing impressive barbell bench presses as the bench was right in front of the windows I was able to work out that the end weights were the 100 pound weights, so that means he was lifting more than what I weighed. The way his triceps, biceps and pecs were moving made me need to get home to change my panties as seeing him raise the bar over and over had made me dripping cum. If I thought him running, rowing and walking was sexy, it was nothing compared to how he looked doing barbell presses. I walked to my car which was a '69 yellow with black striped Camaro, I loved this car, it was my one and only thing I have ever done that could be called pure greed, but I was ok with that one greedy thing as every day I practice the virtue of charity. I walked into my house to find the ten kids that were residing in my house sitting in front of the TV. "Hi kids would you like to make cookies with me?" I asked them. "Choco chip please Miss Belwa." Susan asked me walking over to me. Susan was a little angel she had stunning cobalt blue eyes and beautiful black hair. She was the youngest that was living at my house the kids ranged in ages from 3 to 15. I loved cooking with them, sometimes I would cook with them all, sometimes I only cooked with the six girls and we would gossip about everything under the sun. The seven families were very grateful and they would help around the house as much as possible, the moms would clean their rooms and the communal rooms, where the dads if they were around they did the handyman jobs that needed to be done every now and then. I walked into the kitchen and flew around collecting the things that we would need for baking cookies. I placed a bowl in front of each kid and then got them mixing the cookies, once they were ready we placed them on trays and into the ovens. 20 minutes later we were all munching on chocolate chip cookies. My doorbell rang two hours later. I went to open the door then I quickly shut it as I saw who was on the other side. Fuck it was Edward, how did he find me? I reopened the door and watched as he put a hand on the door stopping me from shutting it again. "Hello Bella." He said smiling at me. WHAT did he fucking call me? "How DARE you call me that DO NOT CALL ME THAT you have no right to call me that!" I told him with rage present in my voice. "I am sorry Isabella please forgive me. I won't call you that name until you give me the honor and privilege of using it." He told me looking down and he was adorably scuffing the toe of his shoe. "Ok I will let you off this one time. Come in and meet my family." I said standing back to give him room to walk past. This man could make me walk through the fires of hell I was sure of it, but if I had to go down in flames then by God I was gonna have fun doing it. As long as he didn't interfere with the people I was trying to help then we would be fine. "So you live here with your parents?" He asked and I was confused for a second when I realized I hadn't told him what I did. My parents still lived in my home town but I considered the people I helped, the families that lived here my family as well "No, they live in my home town of Forks. I live with some people here who I consider my family. How about a tour?" I suggested wanting him to know me without giving away too much "That sounds great." He said as he took my hand lacing our fingers and I led him through the foyer into the living room and I was happy to see that the boys had cleaned up their toys from earlier. I didn't care about toys on the floor but I did expect them to clean up after themselves. I saw Edward glance around and his face scrunched up a little as he looked at the walls and furniture. It was pretty standard I thought. Okay so it was completely unconventional by most standards. I didn't hire a designer or decorator, though Esme and Alice wanted to help, I did it all on my own. The ceiling was white and I had a huge chandelier made out of iron that held lanterns made by the kids in it. The walls were painted burnt orange with black metal ornaments that hung from hooks and my couches were black. I had no idea what they were made out of but they were soft and cushiony and I bounced a little when I sat in them. I just knew the kids would love 'em. There were two of these couches, plus a sectional and two recliners, it may have been a bit much but I needed somewhere for everyone to sit and I liked the variety. I didn't have any big tables as the kids loved to run around and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I had little tables installed in to the sides of the couches. "Something wrong?" I asked somewhat confused at his expression. "No nothing, just not what I expected." He said holding his hand out for me to take, which I did. "I suppose but variety is the spice of life right?" I said and gave his hand a squeeze and I was thrilled to see him smile. "Very true Isabella, I can't say I've ever seen orange walls before." He chuckled as he looked around and I agreed, but I loved the color. "Yeah I know but they remind me of pumpkins and Halloween which is my favorite holiday and pumpkin pie is one of my favorite desserts and I make a mean pumpkin pie and other flavors." I explained with a giggle. "Mmm, well maybe you would do me the honor of making me one of your delicious pies." He said softly and I gulped a little but decided that maybe it was time to put this game into action. "Are you saying that you want a piece of my pie?" I asked coyly. "I would love to taste a piece of you pie, anytime." He growled, and my stomach clenched, my pussy started to drip. Holy hell that was hot. I tried not to let what he said affect me too much as I led him from the living room to the dining room that was still being cleaned up, I knew my cook; he was having a coffee and then he would clean off the table and put the leftovers away. It was a huge room, almost as big as the living room with a hanging chandelier which I had designed from yellow stained glass so it would reflect the sunlight in the summer giving the room a soft glow in the evenings. It still lit up when I turned the switch on but in the summer we all liked to sit here and just talk and relax. "You have a big family." He said and I nodded, still not ready to tell him what I did. "Yeah, I have a lot of people here and I needed a big table for us to eat to. We all like to eat together and I don't believe in this adult and kiddie table nonsense. Kids are family too and I guess I like the idea of a big table. The bigger the better." I stated. "Mmm, indeed." He purred as he walked around my table as he walked past me he grazed his fingers up my back. I wondered if he was cringing at the fact that it was still full of food and dirty dishes. Most people brought their plates to the sink but some left them there for cook to take care of. I watched as he ran his hands along the table and I felt my face flame as caressed the wood like it was his lover. All I could think about was having his hands on me. I wanted him to bend me over the table and hear it squeak as we moved it across the floor. I wanted to be seated on it while he lapped and nipped at my pussy. Hell I wanted whatever he would give me at this point. I was aching for him, aching for a man I hardly knew but yet I wanted to. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted him to know everything about me. Almost as if he could read my mind and its dirty thoughts, he turned my way and winked and I pressed my thighs together as I saw him lick his lips. Was he thinking the same thing I was? Good God! I had no idea what to do with that. I would have to kick everyone out of the house for a weekend because an hour would not be enough. Maybe I could send them all to Disney World for a weekend. I decided it was best to keep going before I lost control and jumped him here in the living room and make my fantasy come true. I didn't bother to show him my impressive kitchen because I knew my cook would be busy and hated to have to stop once he got started, and he would be mortified if I brought a stranger in and it wasn't clean. I showed him the game room downstairs and my theatre and I chuckled as his eyes lit up at the gaming system and I couldn't help but tease him as I picked up one the pool sticks the kids left out and put it back and I may have given the stick a stroke or two and rolled two of the balls in my hand as I cleaned it up a little. He gulped and I was mesmerized as I watched his adam's apple bob with every gulp. I playfully told him that I was quite good with a stick and my eyes got wide when he came to stand in front of me. Ever so slowly he took the balls from my hand and gently took it into his and said. "I would love to see just how well you can handle my balls." He said which made me moan had stroked one of the pool sticks that was against the wall and my body shuddered as I noticed his hand was stroking an area that was dangerously close to his crotch. Good God Bella get your mind out the gutter and show the man around. We skipped the bathroom but I couldn't help but notice his smile as he saw my pool and Jacuzzi, apparently he was a huge fan of water and of course visions of him in shorts and a wet chest invaded my mind and I trembled as I watched him walk around my pool. We made our way upstairs and I showed him some of the rooms and mentioned the playground out back. At some point during the tour we had gotten closer. While he didn't hold my hand or I wasn't holding onto his arm, I did notice that his hand would be placed on my back as we walked into or left a room, and I couldn't help but notice how warm I felt when he was near or the energy that seemed to come with it. It was almost like I could see it in the room, it was strong and I had to keep myself from just getting down on my knees and beg him to take me. We walked back downstairs, I hadn't planned on showing him my room, it seemed too personal but before I knew it we were outside my bedroom door. "So umm yeah this is my room." I told him as he looked down at me. I opened it, feeling like I was going to pass out from the nerves. I have never let a man into my room, unless you count my dad or some of the men from the families I housed. It was usually my dad fixing something when he came, or one of the father's knocking on the door and then entering to ask me a question. But to have this man in here had my heart racing out of control and my breath short. My room wasn't much, just a king size bed, with lots of puffy pillows, a huge bookshelf and a table on each side of the bed with a big antique lamp. My bedroom walls were painted a soft yellow with white trim, again it was so I could read up here and relax in the summer evenings as the setting sun shone through the window and cast a soft glow. Edward glanced around the room but then the next thing I knew my door was shut and I was being guided backwards his body stayed and inch away from mine. The back of my legs hit the bed and then his hands were on my face and he said so softly "You are stunning Isabella, may I kiss you?" He didn't even have to ask, I would die if he didn't kiss me again. "Yes, please kiss me." I moaned as he claimed my mouth. His kisses were slow, tentative and I was quaking as I returned his kiss. I nipped his bottom lip, begging for entrance and held back another moan as he opened his mouth, granting me entrance. His hands were in my hair and mine were in his and I felt my thighs clench again as my underwear flooded. Damn I could get used to this. His kisses were addictive and deadly. We started to undress each other and I was panting as his hands caressed my flesh and I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as we came back together in a deep consuming kiss and then I felt myself being lifted into the air and I locked my legs around his waist as then he placed me softly on my bed and I groaned as he crawled up my body. I was on fire as his hands removed my bra and one hand started to rub and massage both breasts and I almost screamed as his mouth covered the other one and his tongue suckled at my nipple. I thought I would die from his ministrations and I whimpered as he stopped and sat back, missing the feeling of him almost instantly but he got this wicked smirk on his beautiful face and I moaned again as he grazed his hands down my body and his fingers played with the waistband of my underwear and then slowly pulled them down and I was thankful that I had my kitty waxed just a few days ago. "Oh God Isabella that is the sexiest thing I have seen and that includes porn." He said as he placed biting kisses along my stomach and my legs clenched as I tried to pull him towards my heat. I needed something, anything to relieve the ache between my legs. He smirked one more time, the smug bastard, and then I watched as he spread my legs a little wider and I screamed as he licked, lapped and nipped at my swollen folds. His tongue flicked at my clit and I practically jackknifed off the bed as he placed two fingers inside me. My orgasams came fast and hard as I felt him between my legs. He got up from the bed and I saw him rummaging for something, and then I heard the familiar sound of what could only be him opening a condom. I knew he was basically a stranger and that I should be concerned but I needed to feel all of him, no barriers and I was on the shot so I knew I was covered I said, "Edward you don't need that. Please fuck me bare." I knew that it sounded almost like whining but I didn't care, I needed him so bad. He gave me that smug bastard smirk that I wanted to smack and kiss at the same time and then he agreed but asked me to give something up. What could he possibly want from me? "What do you want angel?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. "Let me call you Bella." He said softly as he slipped a finger inside me again. Of all the things he could have asked, he asks to call me Bella. It was so sweet and I almost cried at the sweetness of it. His finger was still moving inside me and I was so close again that all I could do is pant his name and tell him that he could call me Bella as long he fucked me. I wanted it hard and I wanted it fast. This man teased me at the gym and my impromptu tour just seemed like one big display of foreplay. I needed him and I needed him now. He didn't disappoint as he grabbed my hips and thrusted into my heat, his pelvic bone grazing my clit just right. "OH GOD!" I yelled. "Not God but close, it's Edward baby." He chuckled as he thrusted deeply, his thrusts getting harder and faster. I couldn't help the sounds I was making as his thick cock grazed my inner walls. I screamed his name as he pounded relentlessly inside me, his own movements becoming sporadic and broken. He roared my name and pulled out of me and I whimpered with the loss. I wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms and fall asleep. "Oh baby you are perfect." He told me as his kissed my eyes, cheeks, neck and I moaned as he kissed my lips and his tongue invaded my mouth and I felt my eyes well with the emotions running through me but I decided to dwell on it later, no need to ruin a perfectly good moment. After another few minutes of cuddling and kissing we broke apart. Edward got dressed and left the room while I tried to catch my breath. This man was quickly getting to me and it was somewhat frightening that I was feeling things already. I got up and got dressed and went in search of Edward and I found him kneeling on the floor in the hall. "What happened Edward? Why are you on the floor?" I asked as I knelt beside him. I was concerned about him, he was looking at me strangely. "I meet a little girl who was concerned about the noises I was encouraging from you. I told her that we were watching a scary movie so she is ok now." He explained and an idea of who it could be. "Did the girl have blue eyes and black hair?" I asked. He told me that she did and then he asked me what I did. Whoa! Was I ready to tell him that? Should I tell him that? I had shown him my home, my bedroom and I let him fuck me, what would me telling him what I did harm? "I open my home to those who have lost their own homes by no fault of their own. For example, I had ten families living here after Katrina." I explained and I watched horrified as his face paled. Did he hate what I did? Would this change things? "Bella, baby I have to make a phone call." He said as he kissed me quickly and left the room. I followed him of course thinking that something must be seriously wrong but what I heard made my blood run cold and my heart clenched. "Hi Jenks, I need you to give back every house that I have bought on that block in Seattle. Also I need you to stop pestering Isabella Swan, I don't want her house or any other." He said into the phone. "I don't care Jenks, I don't give a shit about the money just give them back!" He yelled and I knew. I didn't want to admit it but I knew. This was Edward Masen, the man who was wrecking everyone's lives. The man who expected all of us to just bend over and let him have our land. I couldn't help my gasp and I watched as Edward turned towards me; fear and sadness on his face but I didn't care. Did he know who I was all along? Was this all some sort of plot to get me to sell my home? "Are you Edward Masen?" I asked as my hands balled into fists and resisting the urge to knock him out. He admitted that he was and I wanted to strike him. Especially after he asked why, like it was no big deal, like I wouldn't care but I could see in his eyes he was scared and he was right; he should be. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE EDWARD!" I screamed at him just wanting him out of my sight. "Why? What have I done or not done?" He asked. Was he kidding me with this? "You have been trying to buy my house and somehow you were able to convince my good friends to sell their houses. Look I don't care, GET OUT NOW!" I screamed again as I pointed to the door and my heart broke into a million pieces as he left with his head hanging down. I slammed the door behind him and watched through the porch window as he got in his car and drove away taking my heart with him. I shattered in front of that window as quietly as I could and then went back to my room to cry in peace. I stayed in my room crying and feeling sorry myself and wondering how I got myself into this mess. I feel so much for Edward and in such a short time. I think that... No, I know I love him. What am I going to do now? Edward was the man that was trying to destroy my life's work and I went and fell for him. What was I going to do? The kids kept knocking on my door, wanting me to come play but I just couldn't. God love Rebecca, she was one of the mothers here and sensing that I was too upset, she kept the kids away. This just made me feel worse because I loved spending time with the children. I had to get out of this funk, so the next day I walked down to the kitchen to get myself breakfast, then with my bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice I walked into the dining room and gasped as I saw a huge bouquet of purple flowers sitting on the table. I saw a card with my name on it, I took it out and opened it and it said. "Isabella, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I was selfish and greedy. I only cared about making money and would do it however I could. You have made me rethink my way of earning money. Isabella, you have made me want to be a better man." Huh, maybe he didn't know anything about the pain he was causing to the people who owned the houses that he was buying. Once I finished my food I just continued on with my life the way I was living it before, before I went to that gym and met him. He may have sent me some pretty flowers but it would take a lot more than that to change my mind. I was going on with my daily chores when Scott yelled that there were two huge boxes on the doorstep and that the delivery man needed someone to sign for them. I was also handed an envelope. I looked over them and saw that they were all from the same place. I looked in to the house and saw Luke and Jeremy walking down the stairs I called them over to take the boxes inside. I directed them to put them on the dining table. I opened the envelope first and found 15 gift certificates for an all day pamper package. There was also a note with them I quickly read it. "I am so sorry, please forgive me, your Edward." Huh, was this his way of buying his way in to my good books? Flowers, gift certificates and now this, if this was a ploy to get back in my good graces, then I will admit he's on the right track. I looked in the boxes and saw a huge collection of electronic devices. Wow! "Place them all on the table please." I spoke to the room and watched as Scott and Luke emptied the boxes and my jaw dropped as they laid out 20 iPads and Playstation Vitas along with 200 games and a ton of a iTune gift cards. "Ms. Bella, you didn't have to buy all this." I heard one of the mothers say while I stared in shock at the display before me. He had given these families, these strangers that much more. The kids could learn so much from the iPads and I knew a few of the mothers loved to read and would love to have books and movies of their own. They could have that with this stuff. Scott handed me a card and my hands shook as I opened the card. Again it was from Edward saying he was sorry and that he hoped the new electronics would help these families as much as I had. Next thing I knew I was flying out the door and in my car. I had no idea where to go, I only had an address; the man who had been hounding me about selling was Mr. Jenks, he had been the one Edward talked to on the phone and I had his card so I drove there hoping that he could help me find Edward. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I had to find him, talk to him, anything. I drove along the street where his address was located when I saw a familiar mop of bronze hair and my tires screeched as I pulled over causing a number of horns to blare at me. I practically tore my door off when I got out of the car and went racing down the street trying to catch up to him. "EDWARD!" I screamed but got nothing save for a few heads to turn, so I screamed his name one more time adding Masen and I saw as he stopped in the middle of the street and slowly turned around where I stood waiting. "Isabella?" He asked as he came within five feet of me and I realized I hated the distance. I wanted the man who was at the gym, my house. I wanted the Edward that flirted with me and took me to new heights of pleasure. I wanted him. "Hey," is all I said, and I watched awestruck as he fell at my feet and his head hung down to his chest. "Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry. I know you must hate me and I don't blame you. I was a greedy son of a bitch and it's always been my dream to own a mall. Once I built my first one and saw how much I was making, I wanted more and I became obsessed with it. I didn't care what it would cost or who. But then I met you. At first I just wanted you as a fling maybe, but once I met you, talked to you and saw what kind of person you were, well it changed something inside of me. I'm not perfect and I'm not saying I can changed overnight but Isabella I want to be good for you and if I have to sell all my malls, give away my fortune and live on the streets to have you I will. Please Isabella, forgive me for my sins, my greed and my selfishness." He sobbed and I felt the tears flow down my face. "Bella." I said softly. "I'm sorry what?" He asked. "Please call me Bella." I told him and he jumped to his feet. "Really!" He gasped and I nodded and took his hand and I melted at the look on his face and the tears in his eyes. He grabbed me around the waist and hugged me close, as he just kept saying how sorry he was and I cried at the emotion in his voice. "Edward, I want this to work I really do, but I have few requests." I stated as I pulled away from his body. "Anything." He said. "Okay first, I want to go out on a proper date and no hanky panky. I'm really not that kind of girl. Second, if you truly want to help, may I suggest that instead of building a mall, you can help by building a new shelter. My house is great but it still doesn't have the room for all those that need help." I stated and was surprised when he said he would get Jenks right on it. He hugged me again and then he took my hand and said, "Bella, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" "Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Masen?" I said coyly. "Bella please use my real last name." He asked me smiling. "Sure I would be honored to use it what is it?" I questioned him. "My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said which made me gasp, was it possible, could Esme and Carlisle be his mom and dad. "Of course, are you saying yes beautiful?" He asked looking hopeful. I told him I would and he fist pumped the air. Fist pumped, the great and powerful Mr. Edward Cullen fist pumped the air. It was adorable and as I drove away I thought about my own life. I had always been charitable, I always found it better to give than to receive but I think my greatest charity would be helping Edward Cullen become a better man. 


End file.
